Entre Vampires et Humain
by Dragonna
Summary: Vanitas est un médecin qui soigne les vampires du mal, et qui les sauve ou abrège leurs souffrances face à la malédiction... ...mais il reste un humain, entouré de ces vampires. [Série de OS]
1. Possessivité (Noé)

**Disclaimer:** "Les Mémoires de Vanitas" appartient à Mochizuki Jun

 **Genre:** Vampire/Humain Relationship, Friendship, Romance

 **Personnages de l'OS:** Dominique, Noé, Vanitas, Jeanne et Lucas

 **Paring:** Vanoé

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Possessivité**

* * *

Vanitas n'était PAS à lui. Il ne lui appartenait pas, il n'était pas son amant ou quoique ce soit. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, et le vampire n'avait jamais vu la peau de son cou ou de sa gorge. L'humain ne savait même pas ses sentiments (ou alors respectait son silence).

Il était **libre** , il n'était la possession de **personne.**

Quand bien même, Vanitas n'avait aucune obligation de lui renvoyer ses sentiments. Être son ami était bien assez, le voir s'ouvrir à lui petit à petit était bien suffisant pour contenter son cœur. Il était heureux d'avoir un lien privilégié avec le médecin des vampires. De savoir des choses que les autres ne savaient pas. Leur relation était déjà spéciale non? Vanitas lui souriait de plus en plus souvent, et riait même sincèrement avec lui. Ça aurait du lui souffrir. Il n'avait PAS besoin de plus que ça.

C'était ce que Noé tentait de s'auto-persuader, encore et encore.

Mais c'était difficile de convaincre son instinct, cette faim qui lui tordait le ventre, cette soif qui asséchait sa bouche.

La simple idée de Jeanne plantant ses crocs dans la peau de l'humain suffisait à échauffer ses sens. A tordre quelque chose dans sa poitrine. A lui piquer les yeux. Une stupide jalousie qui rongeait ses sens à chaque fois qu'il imaginait son 'ami' mordu par un autre vampire que lui.

Voir la petite marque en forme de Rose suffisait à faire apparaître ses crocs, dépassant de ses lèvres fines. Il voulait planter ses crocs à cette endroit, graver SA marque par dessus, désignant le brun comme sien aux yeux de tous.

C'était stupide d'être aussi jaloux pourtant. Il savait que Jeanne _détestait_ Vanitas, n'avait pas voulu le marquer...que c'était un accident mais malgré tout...

...Il voulait le mordre, effacer cette marque de ses dents, et laisser la sienne à la place. Un stupide fantasme qui le tenait parfois réveillé la nuit. Imaginant le goût doux du sang chaud de Vanitas. L'odeur de l'humain, qu'il sentait presque toute la journée, n'arrangeait rien du tout. Cette odeur était douce, suave et enivrante. Presque sucrée. La simple idée de le goûter le faisait saliver.

 _Il se demandait de plus en plus souvent quel était le goût de son sang, parce que cette andouille se faisait blesser aussi..._

 _...et quand il saignait, son odeur était plus de perceptible par tous vampires aux alentours._

Même si Noé se contenait parfaitement, respectant son ami, l'aimant profondément, il craignait un jour d'avoir trop faim pour résister. Il ne le tuerait pas bien entendu mais il souillerait son passé comme un voyeur. Et IL ne lui pardonnerait pas, tout comme le vampire ne SE pardonnerait pas d'avoir perdu le contrôle sous l'effet de la soif et d'avoir violé l'intimité de Vanitas. De l'avoir lié à lui par la force.

La simple idée d'imaginer SA marque dans la peau du brun suffisait à le faire rester éveiller. Il n'oubliait plus de demander du sang à Domi pour éviter de SAUTER sur l'humain et le marquer comme **sien** quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Et ça commençait à peser sur son instinct...il avait beau être doux, compatissant et se soucier des autres, il était un vampire et il avait besoin de sang. Même si il n'oubliait pas de s'alimenter...

.. _.une odeur trop délicieuse...pourrait-elle le rendre trop possessif?_

 **A moi, rien qu'à moi..**.gronda son instinct, faisant naître une soif désagréable en lui. C **ela ne prendrait que quelque secondes quand nous somme seuls, il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir...il aimerait ça encore plus qu'avec.**.. Il chassa ce fantasme, cette matérialisation de cette soif...il n'avait plus bu de sang d'humain depuis trop longtemps, il devenait dingue rien à qu'à sentir l'odeur de son associé.

Aussi quand Vanitas tendit la main pour toucher le bras de Jeanne, qui marchait à côté du petit Lucas, Il gronda, bien malgré lui. Il le ravala rapidement, mortifié. **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?** souffla sa conscience. **Depuis quand tu perds le contrôle? Tu as bu du sang de Domi hier! Tu n'as pas DÉJÀ soif non?** Ses joues virèrent à l''écarlate et il espéra que personne n'avait rien remarqué.

 _Sauf que si..._

 _Ce grondement avait presque été imperceptible._

 _Presque._

 _Un son sourd, terriblement possessif et territoriale. Presque inaudible._

Seul l'humain aux cheveux noirs ne sembla rien entendre, car les autres trois vampires présents se tendirent, et il vit Lucas lui jeter un regard très inquiet, ayant compris le sens de ce son. Comme s'il sentait cette faim incompréhensible et cette jalousie violente.

Attrapant la main du petit prince, sa garde du corps s'écarta de l"humain et s'éloigna d'un pas vif, comme se sentant menacée, et Domi les suivit en ricanant, lui jetant un coup d'oeil railleur par dessus son épaule.

Noé sentit ses joues le brûler. Ils m'ont entendu. C'était tellement embarrassant de réaliser cela. Ce grondement de jalousie et de possessivité. Au moment où il y allait avoir un contact entre Vanitas et Jeanne.

 _ **Faites qu'il n'ait rien entendu.**_

 _ **Faites que...**_

Le brun se tourna vers lui, son sourire habituel au visage «Quel Caractère elle a hein?» Déclara-t-il dans un petit gloussement ravi.

Noé remercia presque la Lune Blue.

 _Il n'a rien remarqué._


	2. Pluie (Noé)

**Disclaimer:** "Les Mémoires de Vanitas" appartient à Mochizuki Jun

 **Genre:** Vampire/Humain Relationship, Friendship, Romance

 **Personnages de l'OS:** Noé, Vanitas. Mentions de la Famille De Sade (Louis, Dominique et leur Grand-père)

 **Paring:** Vanoé?

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 _ **Pluie**_

* * *

Noé déteste la pluie. Surtout quand elle est froide et battante, fouettant la peau et le sol, arrachant les feuilles et noyant la nature.

 _Il ne la supporte pas._ Il la tolère mais préfère rester abriter. Il aurait aimé oublier cette crainte parfois, cette douleur ancrée dans son cœur, son âme et sa mémoire. _Il n'aime pas la pluie._

 _Surtout pendant la nuit_. Quand elle est plus froide, quand on ne voit rien et qu'elle fouette encore plus les visage, qu'elle est accompagnée d'un tonnerre bruyant et d'éclair aveuglant.

Il n'aime pas la pluie, comme si elle renforçait sa solitude, comme si elle se moquait de cette solitude, accompagnant chaque moment tragique de sa vie.

Comme une malédiction.

* * *

Quand il était jeune, il profitait que Dominique ait peur de l'orage et se réfugie auprès de Louis pour faire de même, afin de rejoindre sa source de réconfort, la personne qu'il aimait tant.

 _Qu'il n'osait pas déranger à certains moments, le voyant de plus en plus souvent afficher un regard froid et sombre, comme si il était atteint d'une douloureuse blessure._

Même si, quand l'adolescente n'était pas là, il s'y rendait également, bien plus timidement cependant. Il lui arrivait de rester longtemps devant la porte de son ami, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci sente sa présence ou, par habitude, ouvre la porte pour le faire entrer.

Le brun avait généralement un sourire à la fois doux et moqueur et sa main était chaude et rassurante, ses yeux brillaient d'affection, comme quelque chose qui n'existait qu'entre eux deux. Ce sourire réchauffait le cœur du petit archiviste, illuminant ses nuits douloureuses et chassant sa tristesse inexplicable d'un passé oublié.

 _Et puis Louis était mort._

Brutalement. Violemment. Presque dans ses bras. Personne n'avait pu le sauver. Il avait été tué par son propre grand-père. Noé se souvenait de l'odeur du sang. Un sang qu'il avait déjà goûté. Plusieurs fois. Mais qui l'avait cette fois éclaboussé, des vêtements au cheveux. Il se rappelait de la boule dans sa gorge, des larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux sans couler, de ce sanglot qui ne voulait pas sortir, des tremblements le parcourant des pieds à la tête, le goût âcre persistant sur sa langue.

Il se rappelait du vide dans son cœur.

Il se rappelait de la douleur brûlante dans son cou.

Puis l'humidité sur ses joues, les gouttes partant de ses yeux creusant des sillons dans le sang collant à son visage.

Il se souvenait de sa voix brisée. De ses paroles dites dans un sanglot. Et de l"ombre de son maître au dessus de lui. Des pleurs de Dominique derrière lui. Et dans son esprit tournait les mêmes mots, comme des coups de pieux dans son cœur.

 _Louis est mort._

 _Louis est mort._

 _Louis est mort et je n'ai rien pu faire._

 _Louis est mort et je n'ai même pas pu exaucer son souhait._

 _Pardon Pardon Pardon._

 _Je suis désolé Louis, je suis..._

Quelque chose en lui s'était brisé dans cette chapelle détruite, alors que les nuages obscurcissaient le ciel et la lune. Et que des gouttes commençaient à s'écraser sur la sol, sur la pierre et dans la mare de sang.

 _Pourquoi suis-je en vie quand il est mort?_

* * *

Aujourd'hui Noé hait encore plus la pluie. Surtout la nuit, dans l'obscurité. Surtout quand il fait froid. Elle semble représenter tout ce qu'il déteste: une peur enfouie, des souvenirs douloureux d'un bonheur qui n'est plus (qu'il a perdu trois fois).

La première fois sa véritable famille, celle qui avait disparue et dont il ne se rappelait plus. Quand il cherchait dans sa mémoire, il ne voyait rien que le noir, n'entendait rien que le silence.

Comme si quelque chose avait été effacé.

Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé seul dans le monde des humains, loin des siens, abandonné dans le froid.

La solitude sous la pluie glaciale. Deux personnes qui penchaient sur lui. Et puis de l'amour, de la tendresse et du bonheur. Cela n'avait pas duré. Et puis la disparition des deux vieux humains qui avaient pris soin de lui, comme des grands-parents.

 _La douleur, l'incompréhension._

 _La peur quand les vampires s'étaient emparé de lui._

 _L'avidité dans leur yeux quand le mot "archiviste" avait été prononcé._

Ces nuits de solitude quand il était trimbalé ici et là, attendant d'être vendu. Les regards avides sur lui. Les doigts pointés sur lui. Les cris. Et puis son professeur qui se mettait à sa hauteur, qui le ramenait chez lui, qui le faisait rencontrer ses petits-enfants.

Des années de bonheur. Un bonheur qu'il aurait voulu être éternel.

Et puis la mort de Louis. Sa vie qui s'était craquelée, brisée. Il était seul, abandonné. Et son cœur était vide. La perte de Louis avait été brutale, violente, rapide. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de réagir, de réaliser que...

 _Que..._

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir quand ils étaient revenus au château, Dominique, son grand-père et lui. Comme si la pluie était associé à sa souffrance et à tous ces drames.

 _Comme si elle lavait le sang derrière lui, comme si elle se moquait de lui._

 _Et il la détestait._

* * *

Il ne sait plus pourquoi la pluie provoque chez lui une telle angoisse, un nœud dans son ventre, une telle sensation de vide dans son cœur. Des images terriblement flous ou terriblement réalistes hantaient sa mémoire. Sans la vie avec Louis et Dominique, il aurait été beaucoup plus angoissé comme personne.

Beaucoup plus triste et solitaire.

Il n'en sait rien et la raison s'est perdu dans les méandres de sa mémoire floue, un passé trop lointain pour que l'avoir gardé, ou alors trop traumatisant et refoulé.

 _Est-ce un événement horrible? Trop atroce pour sa mémoire d'enfant?_

 _Avait-il reçu un coup à la tête et avait-il été abandonné par quelqu'un? Oui mais par qui?_

Il avait cherché dans ses souvenirs, avant le couple de ses «grand-parents». Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'une maison, ou de visages...il avait oublié ses parents, sa famille, son clan.

Sa mémoire était vide quand il avait été trouvé sous la pluie par le vieux couple. Il se rappelait de ses vêtements trempés, gorgés d'eau. De ses cheveux blancs dégoulinant sur sa peau sombre, mêlés aux larmes qui ne voulaient par s'arrêter. Il se rappelait qu'il grelottait. Il se rappelait de la chaleur de la main du vieil homme et de l'odeur du manteau dans lequel il avait été emmitouflé.

 **Avant? Rien.**

Et la pluie avait été associée, depuis, à tous les drames qui avait marqué son existence. Il en avait peur quand il était un enfant. Devenu adulte, il la hait. C'est pour ça qu'il ne dort pas ce soir, assis sur la rambarde de la fenêtre, regardant l'eau tomber. Réveillé de ses mauvais songes et mélancolique, il n'arrive pas à se rendormir.

 _Louis mort._

 _Les tombes du vieux couple._

 _Le froid de l'eau qui trempait ses vêtements quand que il errait sur ses petites jambes, tout seul._

«Tu ne dors pas?» fit une voix derrière lui, curieuse, presque compatissante.

Il se retourne vers Vanitas, qui referme son livre. Les yeux bleus de l'humain le fixe, avec une étrange douceur.

«Non.» il s'humecte les lèvres «La pluie me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs, je dors mal dans ce cas...»


	3. Morsure (Noé et Vanitas)

**Disclaimer:** "Les Mémoires de Vanitas" appartient à Mochizuki Jun

 **Genre:** Vampire/Humain Relationship, Friendship, Romance

 **Personnages de l'OS:** Noé, Vanitas. Mentions de la Famille De Sade (Louis, Dominique et leur Grand-père)

 **Paring:** Vanoé?

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Morsure**

* * *

Il se sait pas comment s'est arrivé. Il ne sait pas comment il a perdu le contrôle. C'est arrivé d'un coup, sans qu'il puisse se retenir.

Alors qu'il avait toujours eu du contrôle.

Alors qu'il n'avait jamais craqué avant.

Alors qu'il était si fier de se maîtriser totalement, de ne pas céder à cette soif.

L'odeur enivrante de Vanitas le rendait dingue. Le nombre de missions l'avait éloigné de Domi et il n'avait pas bu beaucoup de sang ces derniers temps.

Cela n'aurait pas eu d'incidences en temps normal.

 **En temps normal...**

 **...car ce n'était pas le cas cette fois.**

* * *

 _«Je n'en ai pas besoin pour vivre Louis...ça n'a aucune importance si je n'en bois pas.»_

 _Le regard triste du brun qui s'asseyait près de lui, et se coupait la main, l'approchant de sa bouche._

 _«Tu adores le sang autant que la Tarte Tatins»_

 _L'odeur de Louis, sucrée et douce. Son sourire doux et encourageant. Les gouttes carmins tombant sur l'herbe verte. Une soif sèche emplissant sa bouche. «Je suis un archiviste, c'est pour ça.» Il s'humecta doucement les lèvres «Je ne suis pas un voyeur.»_

 _Le petit rire de son ami lui parvint, doux et musical «Mords moi, Tu ne verras rien.» Un éclat dans ses yeux «Tu m'as déjà mordu plusieurs fois non? Aucun risque donc.»_

* * *

Sauf qu'il devenait fou à cause de l'odeur de Vanitas, encore plus forte quand l'humain était blessé. Et lui-même s'était vu infligé quelques plaies. Il avait besoin de boire. Un besoin profond pour guérir ses plaies.

Même si il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre, il était et restait un vampire.

Pouvait-il faire un saut en Altus juste pour boire le sang de Domi? Non c'était une mauvaise idée, c'était trop dangereux.

Surtout avec le malentendu entre Vanitas et l'oncle de Lucas.

Et il refusait de laisser l'humain seul même une heure. Il serait capable de se mettre en danger en 5 minutes tout seul.

 _Pouvait-il demander aux vampires du compte? Ou aux Dhampires?_ Non, il se refusait à être un voyeur. Quelque soit la personne qu'il mordait, si c'était la première fois, il verrait son passé.

Il n'avait pas de solution...

«Tu es pâle Noé.»

Il tourna les yeux vers son partenaire, qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus, assit en tailleur sur son lit. Il crut voir de l'inquiétude dans ses prunelles fascinantes. D'un geste sec, les mains gantées refermèrent le livre qu'il lisait.

Il détourna le regard «Je vais bien.

\- Depuis quand n'as-tu plus bu de sang?»

 _Évidement qu'il allait s'en rendre compte, il connaissait parfaitement les vampires._

 _Évidement ils vivaient ensemble dans cette chambre d'hôtel: L'humain ne pouvait QUE voir quand il ne buvait pas de sang._

«Je n'en ai pas besoin pour vivre. Je peux m'en passer.» contra-t-il. Il se passa la main sur les yeux, sentant une pulsion le prendre. Il se lèche les lèvres, ses pupilles se fendant et reprenant leur couleur sanguine.

Deux mains empoignèrent ses avant-bras «Pas besoin? Tu es à deux doigt de la pulsion vampirique.

\- Alors pourquoi t'approches-tu autant?» Il se lécha les lèvres «Je n'ai aucune envie de te mordre. Ou de jouer au voyeur avec ton passé.»

Vanitas pencha la tête de côté. «Tu as été blessé dernièrement, tu as besoin de boire du sang pour te remettre complètement.» Il s'approcha «Allez, je sais que tu ne me tueras pas.» Son ton de voix était doux et chantant, sa voix invitante et chaude, caressante et ronronnante. Il s'était levé de son lit, s'approchant d'un pas calculé. «Allez, je préfère que tu craques sur moi que sur un inconnu demain.»

Noé voulut protester «Mais Jea...

\- Je ne lui appartiens pas.» Le ton était rapide. Trop «Je la laisse boire mon sang, nuance!» Il haussa les épaules, avant de grimper sur le lit de Noé, à genoux sur le matelas «Pas comme si elle avait laissé cette marque de son plein gré.» Son souffle chauffa le lobe de l'oreille du vampire, sa main droite se levant pour caresser les mèches d'argent «Et ne mens pas, je sais que tu en as envie. Je le vois dans ton regard là maintenant.»

Noé déglutit. La gorge blanche était si proche, il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la bouche et sortir les crocs pour mordre.

«Je ne veux pas espionner ton passé.» murmura-t-il dans un murmure hésitant et tremblant. Il en avait déjà apprit (trop) assez par accident dans les catacombes. «Je ne suis pas...»

Vanitas soupira «Je te donne la permission.» Il ferma les yeux «Tu en sais déjà beaucoup de toute façon. Qu'est-ce que ça change que tu en sache plus? du moment que tu n'aborde pas le sujet, que çà soit avec moi ou quelqu'un autre.»

Son odeur était enivrante. Noé se lécha les lèvres, appuyant son visage dans le creux du cou de l'humain.

«Tu peux y aller. Bois.»

La chambre était de plus en plus sombre, le soleil se couchait et la pièce s'emplissait d'obscurité. Il eut un gémissement involontaire. L'odeur de Vanitas le rendait fou, son cœur battait brutalement.

«Tu sens bon...» Sans réfléchir, il lécha la gorge du brun, sentant l'humain se tendre légèrement, sans doute surpris par ce geste. Le vampire ouvrit la bouche, ses dents pointues s'enfoncèrent dans la gorge offerte.

Il sentit vaguement les doigts de Vanitas qui s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules. Il crut entendre un halètement, un gémissement léger, à peine perceptible. Le goût du sang se déversa dans sa bouche, puis sa gorge.

C'était si doux, une arôme presque sucrée, si délicieuse.

Aussi bon que le gâteau qu'il adorait.

Même peut-être meilleur.

Un grondement possessif échappa à sa gorge, alors qu'il mordait plus profondément. A moi, rien qu'à moi, seulement à moi...Des images commencèrent à défiler dans son esprit, superposant passé et présent. Il resserra sa prise sur le corps tremblant, dans un geste à la fois possessif et protecteur.

Un gémissement plus prononcé sortit des lèvres de Vanitas, qui se colla à lui sans s'en rendre compte. «...H..Ha.»

Le vampire se détacha de lui quelques secondes, se léchant les lèvres avant de mordre à nouveau, avec plus de douceur.

«...N...Noé.» gémit l'autre, les joues rosies, troublé comme jamais auparavant.

Cette voix tremblante était une musique à ses oreilles. Son instinct de prédateur savourait la capitulation de sa proie. Les images tourbillonnaient toujours dans son esprit mais plus faible, plus flouées.

Vanitas, Vanitas...

Il entendit l'humain retenir un nouveau gémissement, agrippant à lui avec plus de force. «S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît...»

Comme si ces paroles brisait un enchantement, il se détacha de lui. Il lécha doucement la plaie pour essuyer le rouge qui marquait la peau pâle et entendit un halètement de plaisir à peine retenu.

Il se redressa, frottant la zone de la morsure du pouce. Vanitas avait un teint légèrement plus pâle, malgré la légère coloration rose de ses joues. Ses yeux étaient brillants et ses cheveux en bataille.

Caressant la joue tiède sans y penser il murmura d'une voix inquiète:«Tu as besoin de te reposer et d'avaler quelque chose.

\- Ca va...»

Noé se demandait ce qu'il pensait, alors qu'il fermait doucement les yeux, ses mèches sombres collant à sa peau. Il avait une boule dans la gorge quand il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu, au passé du brun, à sa souffrance.

«Tu es sûr? Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose.»

Vanitas souleva une paupière «Je risque de dormir d'ici que tu revienne, je suis épuisé.

\- Je suis désolé, j'en ai bu trop.»

Une lueur joueuse illumine la pupille ouverte du médecin des vampires «Hoho mon sang est donc une véritable ambroisie?»

Son partenaire rougit et détourna les yeux.

L'humain, taquin , resserra sa prise sur les vêtements de nuit de son 'ami', lui chuchotant à l'oreille «Jusqu'à quel pont les autres sangs te paraîtront fade maintenant?

\- Je n'en bois pas tant que ça.» Noé détourna les yeux. il mourrait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, lui promettre que rien ne le blesserait plus jamais.

Un soupir lui parvint, mais la voix ne fit pas exaspéré «Arrêtes.

\- Quoi.

\- Tu as vu mon passé. D'accord. Point final.» il se passa ensuite une main sur les yeux «Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. S'il te plaît.

\- Tu me méritais pas ça.» Il regarda le bras marqué «Tu méritais d'être heureux, d'avoir une enfance normale.» La compassion illuminait son regard.

 _Si je pouvais effacer ta souffrance..._

Vanitas sourit faiblement «Tu ne peux rien changer à ça Noé. Alors inutile d'avoir des larmes ou des regrets.» Il ouvrit de grands yeux quand la prise du vampire se fit plus ferme, ressemblant plus à un câlin. «Que...

\- Dors. Je veille sur toi.»

Roulant des yeux, le brun marmonna qu'il n'était plus un gamin. Mais la perte de sang et la fatigue pesaient sur lui et il sombra, le nez dans la chemise de l'archiviste, la sensation d'une main lui caressant les cheveux étant la dernière chose sentie avant que le sommeil ne l'emporte.


	4. Lune (Vanitas et Noé)

**Disclaimer:** "Les Mémoires de Vanitas" appartient à Mochizuki Jun

 **Genre:** Vampire/Humain Relationship, Friendship, Romance

 **Personnages de l'OS:** Noé, Vanitas.

 **Paring:** Vanoé?

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Lune**

* * *

La lune est bleue dans le ciel. Immense, ronde, brillante. Seuls les humains étaient fascinés, même si certains étaient désormais blasés. De leur côté, beaucoup de vampires restaient terrés chez eux durant ces nuits.

Rideaux tirés, éloignés de la lumière azurée, ils vivaient dans la peur de la malédiction. Cette légende qui les terrorise depuis si longtemps, cette maladie que rien ne pouvait guérir. Un malédiction sournoise qui détruisait l'âme puis le corps du malade.

 _Une légende qui terrifie tout l'Altus, chacun craignant au fond de son cœur d'être le prochain._

Car elle est vraie cette légende: Rien ne peut sauver ceux qui sont maudits, sauf lui. Rien ne peut les soigner, ou récupérer leur nom. Seul le grimoire bleu aux pages noirs peut les aider, les sauver, les libérer.

Tous les vampires qu'il a rencontré sont terrifiés par l'astre lunaire quand il revêt sa couleur azur. La lumière azur rend fou, la lune maudit. Ils sont tous terrifiés. Ils sont tous tendus.

 _Mais pas tous._

 _Pas son associé._

 _Pas Noé l'Archiviste._

Vanitas, une tasse fumante à la main, regardait Noé, qui était debout avec lui sur le toit, sous la lueur de l'astre lunaire, comme entouré par une aura bleuté, comme un ange brillant. Ses cheveux d'argent brillaient, ses yeux semblaient comme deux étoiles pourpres au milieu de son visage souriant.

«C'est magnifique.» Chuchota celui à la peau sombre, souriant doucement en se tournant vers lui.

Le brun porta la tasse à ses lèvres, sentant son cœur bondir derrière ses côtes et un étrange contentement l'envahir. _Foutu sourire._ «Hum. Oui si on veut. Ça a son charme.

\- Que penses-tu de la Lune Bleu, Vanitas?» demanda soudain le vampire, ses yeux doux se posant sur le brun.

L'humain leva les yeux. Un petit rictus releva ses lèvres en un léger sourire. La lune était superbe en effet. Il n'en a pas peur. Il n'en a jamais eu peur et a toujours moqué les vampires qui la craignait.

 _Une seule fois...elle est associé à un horrible souvenir._

 _La douleur, la lune...La sensation des dents dans sa chair, ses cris et ses larmes..._

 _Le sang..._

Il revint à la réalité. D'un coup. Comme se réveillant d'un mauvais rêve, refusant de se laisser aller à la douleur du passé «J'ai été mordu et marqué par le vampire de la Lune Bleue. Je n'en ai pas peur. Je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir peur.»

 _Quelle bêtise de penser qu'elle était responsable des malédictions._

 _C'était autre chose._

 _Ce charlatan. Même si on ne savait pas d'où il venait._

Pendant un court instant, il croit voir une lueur douloureuse, profondément triste, dans les prunelles sanguines de Noé. L'autre sait à quoi ressemble la marque, il l'a vu, plusieurs fois. Et il sait ce que cela signifie. Aussi bien que lui. Il s'empressa d'achever pour dissiper le malaise «Pour moi, cela signifie la liberté. Et ce que je suis aujourd'hui.»

 _Le jour où j'ai été sorti du labo. C'est la première chose que j'ai vu._

 _Le jour où j'ai gagné ces pouvoirs. Où j'ai obtenu cette puissance de soigner les vampires._

 _Le jour où j'ai été libre. Où j'ai enfin pu faire ce que je voulais, aller où je voulais._

 _Me venger de **lui.**_

Et puis, voir Noé sous cette lumière bleue causait une drôle d'émotion en lui. Il avait comme une aura douce qui l'enveloppait. Qui faisait ressortir son sourire enjoué, presque angélique, et le plaisir du spectacle dans ses yeux. Qui faisait ressortir sa compassion, ses yeux doux et brillants. Qui illuminait son sourire lumineux.

Pour chasser son trouble, les picotements dans son ventre et la chaleur sur ses joues, Vanitas eut un petit rire, une lueur joueuse dans le regard, ses longs cils faisant ressortir ses prunelles bleues. «Tu es vraiment un vampire bizarre.» gloussa-t-il, plus détendu. «Unique je dirais.»

Noé haussa un sourcil, un petit rire échappant à ses lèvres. «On me l'a dit souvent. Peut-être que les archivistes ne craignent pas la Lune Bleue?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je n'en ai jamais rencontré à part toi.» Sa voix sonna bizarre, et il but une rapide nouvelle gorgée de café chaud.

 _Pourvu que son partenaire n'ait rien remarqué._

 _Pourvu qu'il ne voit pas son hésitation et son trouble._

Les yeux de Noé étaient toujours rouges, pas violets. Il s'est détendu, se fichant de ce qui l'entourait, se fichant d'être reconnu. Ils sont seuls après tout «Je suis le dernier, personne n'a jamais pu rien me dire sur mon clan disparu.» Sa voix marqua une légère hésitation, comme si il tentait de dissimuler un trouble, un vide.

 _Une profonde tristesse._

 _D'un quelque chose qui avait été et qui n'était plus._

 _D'un clan qui n'était plus là._

 _D'une famille dont il ne se rappelait plus._

«Je me sens tellement seul par moment...»

Seul parce qu'il n'avait personne. Personne qui n'était comme lui. Parce qu'il était le dernier.

«Je ne me souviens plus de ma famille, de mes parents, de comment mon clan a disparu...Je me souviens de mon professeur qui m'a acheté et élevé. Puis du vieux couple d'humains qui a prit soin de moi. Avant, il n'y a rien.»

Chassant l'image _d'un petit garçon apeuré, en larmes, dans une salle aux enchères,_ créée par son imagination, Vanitas changea de sujet, voulant éviter cet épisode douloureux « ...Même pas ton maître?

\- Les Archivistes étaient très secrets, apparemment. J'ai trouvé beaucoup de Légendes sur eux mais il s'agissait de _Légendes_ , justement. Comment distinguer le vrai du faux? Mon clan était le plus mystérieux, à cause de leur pouvoir. Vu le prix...» il prit une grande inspiration «Vu le prix que mon maître a versé pour m'acheter.

\- Il faudrait que tu ailles à la grande bibliothèque de Altus.» s'empressa de dire le médecin des vampires. Voulant éviter des souvenirs douloureux, il releva les yeux «Donc tu n'en a jamais eu peur de cette lune bleue?

\- J'ai grandi avec les enfants de Sade. Et non, je n'en ai jamais eu peur.

\- Hum?» Il releva le ' _les_ ', sentant que la folle (Veronica) n'était pas comprise dans le lot. Mais il posa aucune question. L'absence d'un troisième enfant dans la famille de Sade était certainement due à une histoire tragique. «Dans Altus?

\- Oui. Domi n'a jamais compris pourquoi je n'en avais pas peur. Quand nous étions enfants et que je l'entraînais dehors, elle était un peu effrayée. Même si je riais et disais qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre.

\- J'ai du mal à l'imaginer effrayée.» admit Vanitas, soulagé du changement de sujet. Et de voir que les traits de l'albinos s'étaient détendus doucement.

Le sourire du vampire sembla lointain «Elle était différente...quand elle était petite.»

 _Le nom de Louis fut ravalé avant même d'être dit._

 _Il n'était pas prêt._

Chassant ses pensées, il alla s'asseoir près de Vanitas. «Et toi?

\- Moi?

\- Quand as-tu vu la Lune Bleue pour la première fois?»

L'humain ouvrit la bouche «...Avant la mort de mes parents, je n'en ai aucun souvenir.»

 _Comment était mon nom?_

 _Je ne m'en souviens plus..._

 _Je ne me souviens plus de mon vrai nom..._

«...Quand j'ai été sortit du labo...» Il toussota «Elle était là, c'est la première chose que j'ai vu quand j'ai été sorti de cet enfer.» Il s'humecta les lèvres «Et le jour où le Vampire de la Lune Bleue m'a mordu...Elle était là aussi.» Machinalement il se frotta le poignet.

Noé le regarda, et tendit la main, attrapant celle de Vanitas, et lentement, il retira doucement le gant, ses yeux s'attristant en regardant les marques comme des fissures sur la peau pâle. De son doigts, il en suivit une, faisant mine d'ignorer le frisson du brun.

«Ca fait mal?»

Le regard de l'humain sembla hanté.

«Au début. Plus maintenant»

Il détourna les yeux, ne supportant pas la douceur et la compassion dans les yeux rouges, frissonnant en sentant le pouce du vampire qui caressait sa peau marquée.

«Si je pouvais effacer ta souffrance.»

Il regarda à nouveau Noé, illuminé par la lumière de la Lune Bleue. Ce n'est pas de la pitié, c'était de la tristesse. De la colère envers ceux qui l'ont blessé.

«Tu méritais, tu mérites et tu mériteras encore d'être heureux Van..»

Il eut un rire rauque.

«Ca ne changera pas ce qui m'est arrivé.» Il regarda son bras, toujours dans les mains de Noé. «Rien n'effacera ce qui m'est arrivé.»

Avant d'avoir pu ajouter quelque chose, il se sentit attiré et se retrouva contre le torse du vampire, dans ses bras, la main chaude toujours posée sur sa peau abîmée.

«Que...

\- Chut.» Souffla la voix douce à son oreille «Admire juste le spectacle, et détends-toi, ne penses à rien.»

Vanitas eut un petit soupir, roulant des yeux.

Mais il ne protesta pas.


	5. Thé ou Café (Vanitas et Noé)

**Disclaimer:** "Les Mémoires de Vanitas" appartient à Mochizuki Jun

 **Genre:** Vampire/Humain Relationship, Friendship, Romance

 **Personnages de l'OS:** Noé, Vanitas.

 **Paring:** Vanoé?

 **Rating** : Pour tous

* * *

 **Thé ou Café**

* * *

 _Vanitas est différent de Louis. Pas parce que l'un est humain et que l'autre était un vampire. Non les différences se situent ailleurs._

 _Leurs cheveux sont de la même nuance, un noir profond, bien que ceux de l'humain aient des reflets bleutés. Louis avait des coiffures bien droites, les mèches de Vanitas semblaient indomptables et longues, attachées en une queue de cheval._

 _Les yeux de Louis, quand ils n'étaient pas d'un rouge sanguin, étaient d'une jolie couleur or, comme le soleil, comme la lumière. Vanitas avait des yeux d'une couleur magnifique, la même nuance que la lune bleue._

 _Louis avait une peau légèrement mate quand Vanitas avait la sienne d'une pâleur profonde._

 _Le rire de son ami disparu était sincère et lumineux quand ils étaient enfants, devenant plus sombre quand ils étaient devenus des adolescents. A la fin, c'était un rire amer, froid, sarcastique. Le rire de quelqu'un qui souffrait et qui ne croyait plus en rien._

 _Quand Vanitas riait, ses yeux pétillaient, illuminés d'une lueur joueuse. Son rire était cristallin, sa tonalité changeant selon la situation. Noé l'avait déjà entendu rire sincèrement, comme une bulle de joie qui éclatait. Et il l'avait entendu rire dans une situation terrible, un rire de douleur et de souffrance._

 _Louis avait parfois un côté dent sucrée, Vanitas détestait les sucrerie en général._

* * *

Noé posa une assiette près de la théière. Son compagnon ne leva pas immédiatement le nez de son journal, cherchant dans les nouvelles une preuve de la présence d'un nouveau maudit. Ils ne déjeunent pas sur le toit pour une fois, la pluie était battante à l'extérieure avec un vent terrible. Le vampire est allé cherché une table et deux chaises. Leur chambre semble un peu en bazar mais elle est agréable et confortable. Noé commence à bien s'y sentir.

Revenu avec un plateau il termine de poser son contenu sur la table et demande d'une voix douce: «Thé ou café?»

Vanitas le regarda, clignant des yeux comme pour revenir à la réalité.

«Thé. Sans lait ni sucre.

\- D'accord.»

Une pause, l'humain jette un œil à la table «Pourquoi me proposes-tu du café quand la table en est dépourvu?

\- Je serais allé en chercher à la cuisine si tu en avais voulu.

\- ...Tu es mon bouclier, pas mon serviteur.» Grommelle le brun en reprenant sa lecture.

Noé ne peut s'empêcher de sourire «Ca ne me dérange pas.

\- ...» L'autre ne répond pas, continuant à lire.

Il dispose les aliments dans deux assiettes et poussent celle de son ami vers lui. «Je ne connais pas encore tous tes goûts. Mais j'espère avoir bien choisi.»

L'humain le regarda «Je ne hais pas les sucreries, je n'aime juste pas quand c'est trop sucré!» Il soulève sa tasse et boit une gorgée «Hum ce thé est délicieux.

\- Tu n'aimes aucun gâteau alors? Rien de sucré?»

Son partenaire haussa un sourcil joueur avant de battre des cils et de dire d'un ton séducteur «Ho ~ voudrais-tu me faire une petite gâterie? C'est trop mignon Noé ~

\- Non, juste pour savoir. Je ne veux pas faire de gaffes.» répliqua l'argenté en roulant des yeux «Si un jour je veux t'acheter quelque chose pour te remercier ou quoique ce soit...»

Le brun semble le jauger puis sourit «J'aime le chocolat noir.» Et sans attendre de réponse il attrape la viennoiserie dans son assiette. «Et les crêpes.»

 _Fin de la discussion._ Il mord dans son croissant et reprend sa lecture.

Noé met un sucre dans sa tasse et la porte à ses lèvres. Vanitas ne se confie pas beaucoup sur lui-même, et chaque information à son sujet est précieuse. Le vampire sent quelque chose de chaud lui tordre les entrailles. Le silence n'est pas pesant et il regarda l'humain par dessus sa tasse.

«Aucune nouvelle à propos d'un maudit?

\- Non.» Vanitas rejette le journal. «Rien pour le moment, je vais devoir aller demander à ce vautour de Dante...»

Noé le regarda, l'inquiétude l'envahissant. Il est plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, et des traits noirs bordent ses yeux. «Tu as des cernes Vanitas.»

L'humain le fixe, haussant un sourcil «J'ai mal dormi» Il se ressert en thé, sans qu'un seul tic ne trouble son visage. «Je me rattraperais la nuit prochaine.»

Noé se mord la lèvre. Il a bien vu que son ami ne dort pas assez, couché après lui, levé avant lui, combien de temps dormait-il chaque nuit? Il allait se ruiner la santé à enchaîner les nuits (presque) blanches.

«Tu es sûr?

\- Oui maman.» raille l'humain, avant de boire une gorgée.

* * *

 _A un moment, Louis ne répondait plus vraiment aux questions (ou si peu) et parlait toujours d'un ton morne, ses sourires étaient forcés et ses yeux fixaient le vide. Noé avait été incapable de voir les signaux d'alarmes dans la santé de son ami d'enfance, de voir ses traits se teindre de souffrance, ses pupilles devenant de plus en plus souvent rouges, de moins en moins dorés. Ses crocs apparaissaient plus régulièrement, s'enfonçant dans sa lèvre._

 _Il se buvait plus d'autre sang que le sien. Et encore très peu._

 _Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre. Il disparaissait tôt, se levait tard, passait des heures et des heures à sculpter le bois, encore et encore, pour un «cadeau», recommençant sans cesse, prétendant qu'il avait raté le précédent. Il n'en avait raté aucun, tous les pieux avaient été parfaitement réussi._

 _Vanitas plaisantait pour éviter les discussions douloureuses, son sourire tremblait dans ses moments-là._

 _Et dans les catacombes..._

* * *

«Vanitas?»

L'humain avale sa bouchée «Oui? Tu es étrange ce matin.»

Noé repose sa tasse ( _il n'a même pas remarqué qu'il mangeait et buvait presque mécaniquement mais le brun a du s'en apercevoir._ ) et chercha ses mots «Si...si tu n'allais pas bien, si tu avais un problème...tu me le dirais?»

Son partenaire le fixe dans les yeux, comme s'il l'étudiait. «Je dors juste mal. Ne sois pas si inq...

\- S'il te plaît.» L'argenté tend la man, la posant sur celle, gantée, de son ami. «Ne garde pas tout pour toi. Ne souffre pas en silence...Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir en gardant tout pour toi.»

L'épisode des catacombes flotte entre eux. Et quelque chose d'autre, de plus profond. Vanitas a l'impression qu'il y a plus que leur aventure dans le repaire des chasseurs et le laboratoire de Moreau. Quelque chose qui a blessé Noé au plus profond de son cœur.

«Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé Noé, je préférerais l'oublier.» Il ne retire pas sa main «Je ne vais pas mourir ou quoi que ce soit.»

L'archiviste se mord la lèvre «...juste si ça n'allait vraiment pas...ne reste pas à souffrir en silence, seul avec toi-même, replié sur toi-même.»

Une nouvelle fois, sa voix tremble et Vanitas comprend qu'il y a là une blessure qui n'a jamais guéri, un souvenir douloureux qui n'a pas disparu. «Très bien, je te le dirais...» Mais il prévient avec fermeté «Cependant je ne dirais rien de plus sur mon passé. Tu en sais assez.»

Noé hocha la tête «D'accord.»

Le silence plane entre eux. Ils restent tous les deux immobiles. Puis l'humain a un petit sourire taquin «Tu me rend ma main maintenant?»

Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, Noé retire sa paume, balbutiant des excuses.


End file.
